djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
6903 BBY: First Eternal Emperor Cyzyn slain on Mandalore by Darth Reaper. 6223 BBY: Mandalorians discover Zxarion, establish outpost. 5000 BBY: Chiss Ascendancy established. 3996 BBY: Dossa is slain by the Dark Jedi Haazen. 3643 BBY: Vaverone Zare dies fighting Diago Hixan and Nariel Pridence at The Lightspring on Tatooine. 1056 BBY: Birth of Zex Ossar 1049 BBY: Birth of Varlill Zevve 989 BBY: Death of Zex Ossar 702 BBY: The Grissmath Dynasty founds a penal colony on Nam Chorios in the Meridian Sector. 700 BBY: B'omarr Order moves to Tatooine. 400 BBY: Jedi Knights Beldorion and Taselda dispatched to Nam Chorios. 68 BBY: Birth of Isshevge 66 BBY: Birth of Dosni Cracken 65 BBY: Birth of Arthur "Lich" 60 BBY: Birth of General Demon 55 BBY: Security Chief Mix Liddell wins the first prize in the Landing Shootout in Lamaredd. 50 BBY: Birth of Andlait Pirotus. 49 BBY: Birth of Justin Bri'den 48 BBY: Birth of Ral'rea Al'kina 46 BBY: Birth of Ronald E. Speedwagon 45 BBY: * Birth of Amber Donovan * Birth of Vanessa Duncan 44 BBY: * Birth of "Vengeance" Duncan. * Mix Liddell retires and becomes the prize handler for the Landing Shootout. 41 BBY: * Birth of Anakin Skywalker 30 BBY: * Sanes Kyro creates the Hex Syndicate. 25 BBY: * Drakath creates the Sabertooth Hellfire Syndicate. 22 BBY: * Beginning of Clone Wars * Creation of Sheila Deltern 20.2 BBY: Battle of Duro 20 BBY: * Battles of Corellia and Alderaan. * Judas Fleet founded. 19 BBY: * Birth of Rhen Huddee. * Senator Seti Ashgad is exiled to Nam Chorios by Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. * End of Clone Wars 19 BBY (16:5:23): Palpatine declares himself Emperor, establishing the Galactic Empire.with the Declaration of a New Order. 17 BBY: * Birth of Bal Vlistish * Obi-Wan Kenobi duelled and defeated A'Sharad Hett on Tatooine. 12 BBY: Birth of Zeth Durron 7 BBY: Birth of Kyp Durron 5 BBY: Skirmish near Komnor, Battle of Montellian Serat, Raid on Colony Three 4 BBY: Rampa II uprising, Rampa I uprising 3 BBY: Battle of Nar Shaddaa, Battle of Mantooine, Battle of Oseon. 2.5 BBY: Battle of ThonBoka 2 BBY: * Corellian System Meetings result in the creation of the Corellian Treaty and the establishment of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. * Mon Mothma delivers a speech and creates the Declaration of the Rebel Alliance in orbit above Dantooine. * Jedi master-in-exile Aebo Jorek is slain by an Inquisitor. 1 BBY: * Mission to Duroon * deaths of General Demon, Arther "Lich", Vanessa Duncan, and "Vengeance" Duncan. * The Diplomatic Summit at Sullust is attacked by the Imperial Navy. * The Alliance wins the Battle of Kattada. * Mission to Dellalt. * 0 BBY: Battle of Ylesia * Battle of Toprawa * First Battle of Tatooine. 0 ABY: Galactic Civil War formally begins 1 ABY: * The Imperial Department for Epidemic Prevention destroys creatures suspected of carrying doch eggs on Tatooine. * Assault on Takodana. 2 ABY: Alliance lieutenant Risiev Credal led a patrol in the Anoat system and suddenly jumped into hyperspace. 3 ABY: * Zeth Durron is conscripted into the Stormtrooper Corps. * The Millennium Falcon passes through the Anoat System while fleeing from the Imperial Navy. 4 ABY: Deaths of Sheev Palpatine, Anakin Skywalker. Princess Leia kills Jabba Desilijic Tiure. 5 ABY: * Battle of Jakku * Galactic Civil War formally ends * Dissolution of the Stormtrooper Corps. * Palace of Gorga the Hutt becomes the Hutt Cartel's primary base on Tatooine. * Acolytes of the Beyond stage the Coronet City revolution 9 ABY: * Death of CT-8783 "Box". * Sheila Deltern. 11 ABY: Kyp Durron unwittingly kills Zeth Durron. 13 ABY: The fallen Hutt Jedi Beldorion is killed in a duel with Leia Organa Solo on Nam Chorios. The Droch Dzym becomes sentient. 14 ABY: A Sith aspirant cult fought Luke Skywalker for an artifact. He won and spared their lives. 16 ABY: Bevel Lemelisk is executed by the New Republic. 25 ABY: Death of Andlait Pirotus. Start of the Yhuuzan Vong War. 35 ABY: The Dark Nest Crisis begins.Category:Timeline Category:History